Eiko Hisamura
(maiden name ) is a veteran seiyū and theatre actress born on June 13, 1954 in Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan. Hisamura worked under her maiden name before her marriage and for a long time afterward, so that name is still often used, even among fans. In many cases, fans aren't even aware of her name change. She is currently a free agent not employed by any talent management firm, though she was formerly employed by Aoni Production. Hisamura has voiced many characters in the World Masterpiece Theater anime series from Nippon Animation, including Anne from Anne of Green Gables and Jo from Ai no Wakakusa Monogatari. __TOC__ Please note that credits listed below may be under either name. Anime TV *''Anime Sanjūshi'' (Aramis) *''Bikkuriman'' (Rojin Hood, Shintei Hood) *''Biriken'' (Gariken) *''Biriken Nan demo Shōkai'' (Gariken) *''Bōkensha'' (Queen Isabel) *''Captain Tsubasa'' (Tarō Misaki (young), Kaori Matsumoto) *''City Hunter'' (Aya (ep.40)) *''Cybot Robotchi'' (Sachiko aka "Sgt. Sally" in English version) *''Dragon Ball'' (Mai) *''Fang of the Sun Dougram'' (Canary Donetto) *''Game Center Arashi'' (Satoru Daimonji) *''Ganbare, Kikka-zu!'' (Hikaru Uesugi) *''Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin'' (Gin) *''Ginga Sengoku Gunyūden Rai'' (Rōjin) *''Ginga Shippū Sraiger'' (Petite Rojji) *''Highschool! Kimen-gumi'' (Mei Undō) *''Igano Kabamaru'' (Ran Ōkubo, Shuppū (as child)) *''The Kabocha Wine'' (Kozue) *''Lady Georgie'' (Abel Butman (young), Jessica) *''Kon'nichiwa Anne 〜 Before Green Gables'' (Narrator) *''Mīmu Iroiro Yume no Tabi'' (Satoru) *''Nagakutsu o Haita Neko no Bōken'' (Hans) *''Kaibutsu-kun'' (Demokin) *''Ninja Hattori-kun'' (Kagechiyo) *''Ninja Senshi Tobikage'' (Sharumu Baker) *''Oyoneko Būnyan'' (Maron Kurikōji) *''Parasol Henbē'' (Kanbē) *''Ranma ½'' (Tsubasa Kurenai) *''Robotan'' (Kan-chan) *''Six God Combination Godmars'' (Namida Akashi) *''Space Runaway Ideon'' (Banda Rotta) *''Tetsujin 28-go'' (Shōtarō Kaneda) *''Video Senshi Laserion'' (Sahara) *''Wan Wan Sanjūshi'' (Queen Anne) *''World Masterpiece Theater'' series: **''Ai no Wakakusa Monogatari'' (Josephine March (Jo)) **''Anne of Green Gables'' (Anne Shirley) **''Daddy Long-Legs'' (Sadi) **''Little Lord Fauntleroy'' (Jane Hurt) **''A Little Princess'' (Lavinia Herbert, Caesar) **''Little Women II: Jo's Boys'' (Jo) **''Pollyanna'' (Jimmy Bean) **''Sans Famille'' (Mrs. Milligan) **''The Sound of Music'' (Yvonne) **''Story of the Alps: My Annette'' (Rushien Moreru) **''PB&J Otter (Baby Butter Otter) OVA *8 Man After'' (Samu) *''Ace o Nerae! 2'' (Ranko Midorikawa) *''Ace o Nerae! Final Stage'' (Ranko Midorikawa) *''Ai Monogatari'' (Kyōko) *''Shin Captain Tsubasa'' (Tarō Misaki) *''Carol'' (Domosu) *''Chō Robot Seimeitai Transformer Z'' (Kain) *''Cool Cool Bye'' (Shiriru Soko) *''Dancougar - Super Beast Machine God: Hakunetsu no Shūshō'' (Tiore) *''Legend of Lemnear'' (Lemnear) *''Mini 4 Soldier Rin!'' (Waka) *''Kaibutsu-kun'' (Demokin) *''Ninja Hattori-kun'' (Kagechiyo) *''Otohime Connection'' (Himeko Kamikiba) *''Soratobu Usagi no Yūkai Bōshi Boku Iya da yo!'' (Mimisuke) *''Unkai no Meikyū Zegay'' (Himiko) *''Urban Square: Kohaku no Tsugeki'' (Yuki Tamura) *''Utsunomiko Tenjōhen'' (Kagami) *''Waragutsu no Naka no Kami-sama'' (Narration) *''Watto Pō to Bokura no Ohanashi'' (Nikkusu) *''Yajikita Gakuen Dōchūki'' series (Reiko Shinokita) *''Yamatarō Kaeru'' (Yamatarō) Movies *''Anime Sanjūshi: Aramis no Bōken'' (Aramis) *''Candy Candy'' (1992 version) (Eliza) *''Choro Q Dougram'' (Canary Donetto) *''Document: Fang of the Sun Dougram'' (Canary Donetto) *''Galaga'' (Paula) *''Locke the Superman'' (Kim) *''Running Boy: Star Soldier no Himitsu'' (Kenta Shinoyama) *''Space Runaway Ideon'' series (Banda Rotta) *''Umeboshi Denka: Uchū no Hate kara Panparopan!'' (Denka) *''Utsunomiko'' (Kagami) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie'' (Shōgo Aoyama) ---- Games *'Metal Gear Solid (Nastasha Romanenko) *''Super Robot Wars'' series (Sharumu Baker, Tiore) *''Tengai Makyou II: Manjimaru'' (Gozen Fubuki, Yoshinobu Fubumi)) *''Those Who Hunt Elves'' (Garbella, Fortune Teller) *''Vasteel 2'' (Boyce's mother, female soldier) *''Ys I & II'' (Tarufu Hadaru) Other voice over *''9 Months'' (Gayle) *''Dances with Wolves'' (Stands With A Fist) *''Edward Scissorhands'' (Marge) *''Family Ties'' (Ellen Reed) *''A Little Princess'' (Lavinia Herbert) *''Oyayubi Kozō Nils Carlsson'' (Mother) *''Teito Monogatari'' (various) *''Zoku Akage no Anne: Anne no Seishun'' (Pauline) Radio *''Hamaraji'' (FM Yokohama) CD and cassette *''Amefuri Hana Saita'' *''Ares: Shinwa no Seizakyū'' (Rea) *''Gaia Gear'' (Marissa Najis) *''Hisaka Fūjin: Hoshi no Musume, Mezameru'' *''Kai no Hi, Yodaka no Hoshi'' *''Ningen Club'' (Elaine) *''Onban Totsuzen Daishūkai'' *''Oshare Kozō wa Hanamaru'' *''Petenshi ga Yuku'' (Caroline) *''Ranma ½'' (Tsubasa Kurenai) *''Saint Elza Crusaders'' (Eri Otoshima) *''Saint Elza Crusaders Bangaihen: Elza Debut!?'' (Eri Otoshima) Other NHK Education *''3rd Grade Science Classroom'' (1984) (Gō-kun) *''Atsumare Jan-Ken-Pon'' (Hitsuji hara muku, Ralph, Kon-chan, Karasu Medengu, others) *''Bakeruno Shōgakkō Hyūdoro-gumi'' (Karasu Medengu) *''Zawazawa Mori no Ganko-chan'' (Mother, School Ghost, Mushroom Witch) Other *''Fuji TV 7-nin no Hot Medame'' (Narration) External links * Category:1954 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Yokohama fr:Eiko Yamada ja:山田栄子 pt:Eiko Hisamura ru:Хисамура, Эйко zh:山田榮子